Summer Love
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Co Written by Tinuviel Undomiel, Shweir & TeylaRonon. Two couples galaxies apart meet for a summer romance as youths. Years later they meet again, but will the flames still burn?


Disclaimer: We don't own Stargate Atlantis

A/N: Nerwen Aldarion: This chapter is all my sister and so are the next two chapters but after that I'll come in. Enjoy the Sparky.:

A/N: Tinuviel Undomiel: This had got to be one of our best stories ever. It is one of my favorites. It is a three parter, first part Shweir, second part Teyla/Ronon and the third part both. I hope youall enjoy it.

* * *

Summer Love

Part I: Summer's Promise

Chapter One: Love Begins

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, you're head on my shoulder_

_Wait baby don't move, right here it is_

_A T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood branch_

_That river was cold, but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah, yeah for me_

_You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom_

_That sunset riverbank, first time feeling_

_Rascal Flatts—Fast Cars and Freedom_

There are many different types of love in this world. Puppy love, friendly love, family love, but the most special one of all is true love. When you know you have found that one special person who will make you happy for the rest of your life. It's an exciting and terrifying feeling when you've found them. Love can be found when you're old or young. It doesn't follow any rules. Love doesn't care about stature, or who deserves it. You don't choose love, it chooses you.

* * *

In a red 1990 BMW, Elizabeth Weir was flipping through the stations on her radio. Finding one that she liked, she cranked up the volume and began to sing along to the song playing.

It was the summer of 1994, and she was 17 years old. Her parents had decided to spend the summer in Windsor, South Carolina. They rented a large house not to far from the beach, and promised her that she would have fun. So far they hadn't made good on that promise. It seemed to be a nice small town, but it held little interest in her. Being a diplomat's daughter meant that she saw a lot of different countries and culture. To her Windsor seemed like a foreign city compared to New York, and a dull one at that.

Out of no where a motorcycle came tearing up a dirt road beside her. She swerved to the side, trying to miss it, but the front of her car slammed into its back wheel. The bike tipped over and its rider slid across the gravel.

Elizabeth slammed on the brake and put the BMW in park. _Oh God, did I kill him!_ She thought frantically as she exited her car and ran to the motorcyclist.

He wasn't dead or unconscious since he was scraping himself up off the ground before she even got to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Blood was dripping from his scrapped leg, and the skin on his arm looked tender. "Give you three guesses on that one," he responded.

She looked around to see if there were any cars she could flag down, but they were alone. Her car didn't have a first aid kit, but she knew she had to stop the bleeding somehow.

He was walking over to his bike to inspect the damage. The back tire was busted, and the headlight was broken leaving glass sprinkling the ground like diamonds. "Damn it!" He swore.

Elizabeth was in the process of tearing her shirt into pieces when he heard him curse, "What?"

"Look what you did!" He pointed to the mangled bike.

Now she was angry, "Me! You're the one that came flying onto the road like the Devil was after you!"

"Well maybe if you'd looked you would have seen me coming!"

"Well maybe you should avoid driving in front of cars!"

He noticed her lack of shirt all of a sudden, "What the hell are you doing?"

She looked down at her exposed stomach, realizing that she had forgotten what she was originally going to do, "Do you want to bleed to death?"

"Not especially," He grudgingly admitted. Elizabeth walked over to wrap the pieces of her t-shirt around his injured leg, but he snatched them out of her hand, "I can do it myself."

She rolled her eyes, "You should learn some manners."

"You should learn to drive."

Elizabeth narrowed her green eyes at him, visions of stabbing this man a thousand times, hanging him from a tree and then tying him onto a railroad track flashed across her mind. However, she knew it would be against the law to do him any harm, so she settled for the next best thing. She walked over, gave his bike a hard kick, and then headed for her car.

He swore again and dropped the strips of her shirt and ran over to his bike. Elizabeth hoped that she damaged it as she climbed back into her car and drove away.

* * *

John Sheppard had to walk back to his home dragging his bike. He parked it in the dirty garage, and went inside to apply better care to his injury. It wasn't so bad, just a nasty scrape that bled all over the kitchen.

He was in luck, his father wasn't home. Either he was working, drinking or staying with some new girlfriend, it didn't matter. John applied some disinfectant and bandaged it up. He considered leaving the mess alone since the kitchen already looked like tornado had blown through it, but he decided his father might notice and use it as an excuse to beat the crap out of him again.

The bloody strips from the white t-shirt made him think about that girl again. He kind of felt bad now that he thought about it; it wasn't really her fault. He was reckless, so his Uncle Mike told him. It was how he was raised. As a kid he had his mother to tame him, but when she died he was on his own. His father acted more like a slave driver than a father, so John took to the streets for company.

Deep down, he's known he wouldn't beat her car, but his wild nature made him try it anyways. Then his anger at himself made him place the blame on her. It didn't matter really; it wasn't like he'd see her again.

The next afternoon, John met his friends Charlie and Brad outside the drugstore.

"Hey man, heard about your bike," Charlie said.

"Bummer," Brad agreed, taking one last drag from his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and ground it into the sidewalk.

"It won't take long to fix," John said.

"That's good," Charlie said, "We need more cigarettes, you coming?" He gestured to the door.

"Sure," John said and followed them inside.

While Charlie and Brad were using fake ID's to buy a pack, John wandered around the store looking for something of interest. He found it in aisle four.

She was looking over sunglasses when he saw her. At first he couldn't believe it was her, but it was the same girl from yesterday. John hid behind a stack of laundry detergent to watch her.

Brown curls fell past her shoulder and stood out against the pink shirt. The blue jeans fit well on her long slim legs. A slender hand reached up to select one of the sunglasses. She smiled into the mirror at her reflection when she tried them on. That smile made him forget where he was, and he made the mistake of leaning against the display.

CRASH!

The tower of detergent toppled to the ground and spilled all over the white floor. She turned around to meet his gaze, looking just as surprised to see him as he had been before.

Sheepish and unsure of what to do John did the only thing he could think of, he raised a hand and said, "Hi."

By now his two friends were holding on to each other, doubled over with laughter. John didn't notice; he was completely captivated by two sets of emerald green eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked snappishly.

"You," he replied. Seeing her shocked expression made him realized that he'd said that out loud, "I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did," She snapped and made move towards the door that was behind John.

John blocked her way, "Okay, well maybe I did, but I didn't mean _that_ way."

"Haven't you got any more cars to run into?" She asked, trying to move past him.

"Not at the moment."

"Get out of my way."

"Will you go out with me?" John asked.

Her jaw dropped open, "What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Now she was looking at him like he was crazy, which he probably was, "No."

"Please?"

"I said no, now move," She shoved past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Why not?"

"Give you three guesses on that one," She replied mimicking yesterday's encounter.

John grinned, "That was pretty good."

"Thank you, now will you let me go?"

"Not until you go out with me."

Since he was being stubborn, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Her foot reeled back and slammed into his knee. He hissed in pain, and released her arm. Not taking any chances, she ran out of the store.

_Every time I run into her I get hurt, is this God trying to say that's she's going to kill me?_ He wondered to himself.

Brad and Charlie were laughing up a storm as they walked over to him and clapped him on the back, "Nice work, John."

"Yeah," Brad agreed, "She looked smitten to me."

"Funny guys," John said, but didn't look at them. He watched her as she climbed back into that BMW and drove off again. Never had he seen someone as beautiful as her, but he'd sure screwed things up this time. He wasn't through with her, not by a long shot.

* * *

The best teen hang out in Windsor is the old drive in where they still play old movies. John and his friends would often bring their current girlfriends to watch the movies, although they usually didn't watch the movies at all preferring to make-out instead.

Sadly, John didn't have an interest in any girl at the moment. That wasn't true, he was interested in one, but considering she'd wrecked his bike and bruised his knee his chances of getting her was like trying the find Atlantis—never going to happen.

Charlie and Brad brought their girlfriends, Olivia and Kelly, while John went stag. The movie was an old Cary Grant, _Father Goose_, but John couldn't really pay attention because of two things: One, his friends were busy kissing in front of him, two: he couldn't get the BMW girl out of his head.

After waistline ten minutes trying to concentrate on the film, John left the truck giving the excuse of wanting popcorn.

_I wonder what her name is,_ he wondered as he headed to the concession stand. A familiar red BMW convertible caught his eye, _I cannot be that lucky_.

Apparently he could because there she was in the back seat with two of the richer kids he's seen in town, Kyle and Madeline.

Certain this was a sign from God, John accepted this second chance. He took off on a running start and jumped straight beside her in the open convertible.

Both girls gave shouts of surprise while Kyle yelled, "Hey what are you doing!"

"Are you stalking me or something?" She demanded to know.

"I'd rather think of it as fate," John grinned, "Since we're destined for each other, will you go out with me?"

"No!" She shouted.

"Why not?"

"For starters I don't even know your name."

He flashed her a brilliant smile and stuck out a hand, "John Sheppard."

"Get out John Sheppard."

"But we're just starting to get to know each other," He whined.

"She said get out," Kyle said in a warning tone.

"Not until she agrees," John said to him before turning his attention back to her, "Come on, I know deep down inside you're attracted to me."

She looked at him hard for a few moments before letting out a sigh of defeat, "You're right, I can't help but want to do this."

She leaned in close as if to give him a kiss, and that is what John anticipated. He wasn't sure what she was doing when she reached past him, that is until the door pushed open and he was shoved down onto the ground. She laughed as she shut the door and Madeline giggled with her.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" She said.

John picked himself up off the ground, "Sneaky," He said, "But I'm not giving up."  
"Can't you take no for an answer?" She asked.

John shook his head and smiled, "Not if it's something I really want."

"Learn to be disappointed, John Sheppard," She said, and then turned back in her seat to ignore him and watch the movie.

He smiled at her as he left, but he didn't see her turn around to flash him a smile as well. Elizabeth wasn't stupid; she knew she was getting a crush on John Sheppard.

* * *

John kept an eye on the BMW instead of the movie. He waited patiently to see if his luck would change. Whatever higher power was on his side, he thanked as he watched her climb out of the BMW and head towards the concession stand.

He followed her, but to his surprise she moved past the stand and into the ladies restroom. John stood outside for a few minutes, contemplating if he was really that bold. It didn't take long for him to decide he was.

He ran inside the bathroom, took a quick peak at the shoes before he found the pink sandaled feet he was looking for.

The look on her face when she opened the door and saw him standing outside her stall was priceless. He almost laughed, but then her green eyes grew dark—she wasn't happy.

"Please go out with me."

"Unordentlich haired, Schmerz im Eselspervert!" She shouted, and he didn't understand a word of it but that didn't faze him.

"Was that a yes?"

"I called you a messy haired, pain in the ass, pervert."

John shrugged, "It sounded prettier in French."

"Actually it was German."

"I knew that," he said with a grin.

"Whatever," She shrugged heading for the exit.

John followed her, "You know I'm really a nice guy once you get to know me."

"Who says I want to get to know you, and will you stop following me?" She half asked half shrieked.

"Not until you say yes."

"Haven't you figured out that I don't want to go out with you?"

"Let's just say I'm persistent."

"I'd rather say stupid!" she slammed the door as she left the bathroom, nearly hitting him in the face.

"You nearly broke my nose!" he complained.

"Too bad I missed."

John caught up with her before she stalked away, reaching out to grab her arm to stop her, "Can I least know your name?"

"I know your type," she said, pointing an accusing finger at his chest, "You're always looking for a challenge. You don't care for about anyone's feelings, you just want to get laid!"

"How could you possibly know that?" John growled out, gripping her arm tighter.

"So I'm right," she said.

"No you're not; you don't know anything about me. Don't judge me just because I don't own a fancy car or go to some expensive private school. And I thought you were nice, someone I could really like, guess I was wrong about that."

He released her arm and walked in the other direction towards the exit of the drive-in. The sound of gravel crunching and someone calling "Wait!" made him stop.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I guess we're both not good with first impressions."

He couldn't help but smile a bit, "No, I guess not."

She was smiling back at him, such a beautiful smile. Seeing as how they're faces were inches apart and she wasn't pulling away, John started to lean forward to close the distance between. Sadly, they were interrupted.

"There he is!"

"Oh crap," John's eyes went skyward. How could he have forgotten that there had to be other women in the bathroom? Two security guards grabbed both his arms and proceeded to drag him away.

"Can I call you?" he asked as he was being carted.

"Elizabeth," she said.

"What? Ow!" he hissed as one of the men stepped on his foot.

"My name is Elizabeth Weir," she said with a smile.

John continued to smile even as he was being kicked out of the drive in. Then he remembered something, he didn't know her number or her address. _Well this is a problem._

* * *

Elizabeth parked her red BMW in the parking lot and exited the car with a camera bag strapped to her arm. After popped the trunk, she pulled out the tripod and proceeded down the beach.

It really was beautiful, South Carolina. The sun had turned a fiery red, and was dipping down beneath the ocean turning it a ruby, topped with gold. Seeing such a magnificent sunset really took her breath away.

_If only I lived on a world completely surrounded by ocean_, she thought, _and then I could watch sunsets like this every evening._

Elizabeth set up her tripod and unzipped her bag to pull out her camera. She took a few normal shots before pulling out a stronger lens.

"There is a God, and he loves me."

A small smile graced her lips, and she turned her eyes away from the camera, "What are you doing here?

"It's a public beach," John replied, "but we can say fate led me here if you want."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," she said and turned her attention back to the camera, this time taking off the lens and removing it from the tripod.

"You like photography?" he asked.

"Just a hobby," she answered, "I like to take pictures of beautiful things."

John nodded, "Can I see that?"

Frowning in confusion, she handed it to him, "Why?"

"You missed something beautiful," he replied, focusing the camera on her, "Smile," he ordered and snapped a picture.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, "You must have made A's in Charm School."

"Well I don't want to brag," he said with a grin this time making her laugh. "So where do you want to go?"

"Go where?" she asked.

"On our date."

"I don't recall saying I would go out with you," she said.

"Oh come on," he whined, "don't make me beg."

"I don't know I like a man who grovels."

"Oh now that hurts," he replied.

Elizabeth laughed, "You need to convince me some more before I say yes."

John smiled and tweaked one of her dark curls that spilled down her cheek. He took her chin between his chin and forefinger and gently pulled her towards him until their lips touched. It was a soft kiss, tender and brief, but it filled her with a longing to taste more.

His smile grew when he pulled away, "Are you convinced yet?"

In reply she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a longer, deeper kiss.

"Was that a yes?"

She gave a soft laugh, "Yes."

"Good," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Come one you can tell us just push the purple button and type away. 


End file.
